Un nouveau destin
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: En Angleterre, il existe une organisation qui n’emploie que des mineurs. Son nom ? CHERUB. Son objectif ? Prendre les criminels à leur propre piège. Sa particularité ? Les enfants qui en sont membres font partis des services secrets britanniques, ce sont des agents secrets. À la mort de leur mère, les jumeaux Williams atterrissent dans un orphelinat. Ils sont rapidement recrutés pa
1. Chapitre 1: Le début d’une nouvelle vie

En Angleterre, il existe une organisation qui n'emploie que des mineurs. Son nom ? CHERUB. Son objectif ? Prendre les criminels à leur propre piège. Sa particularité ? Les enfants qui en sont membres font partis des services secrets britanniques, ce sont des agents secrets. À la mort de leur mère, les jumeaux Williams atterrissent dans un orphelinat. Ils sont rapidement recrutés par CHERUB, une mystérieuse organisation composée majoritairement d'enfants âgés de 10 à 17 ans. Pour obtenir le statut d'agents opérationnels, ils doivent passer et réussir un programme d'entraînement en 100 jours appelé Programme d'entraînement initial.

POUR RAISON D'ÉTAT, CES AGENTS N'EXISTENT PAS

Cherub, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Robert Muchamore. L'histoire est à moi, ainsi que les Jumeaux Evans, Nora, Spencer, Arthur, Theo et quelques autres personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard.

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie

XxxxX

La vie de Thea et Angus Williams bascula en 2008. Les deux enfants étaient jumeaux et avaient fêté leur dixième anniversaire deux mois plus tôt. Un soir, en rentrant de l'école, ils trouvèrent la porte d'entrée de la maison grande ouverte. Ce détail apparemment sans importance les inquiéta pourtant immédiatement, car leur mère, Hannah, fermait toujours la porte en allant travailler. Ils entrèrent et le silence pesant qui régnait les inquiéta d'autant plus que la maison n'était silencieuse que quand elle était vide. Ils avancèrent en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Angus attrapa la main de sa sœur et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La scène qui les attendait devait rester à jamais graver dans leur mémoire. Leur mère gisais sans vie, baignant dans une marre de sang.

Les jumeaux, sous le choc, reculèrent d'un pas en trébuchant. Ils étaient en état de choc devant la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux et aucun des deux n'eut le réflexe d'appeler la police. Ils avaient les jambes tremblantes.

Angus tomba à genoux, les bras ballants, rapidement suivi par sa sœur. Il l'entendit fondre en larmes et essaya de la réconforter, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas l'imiter. Quand il voulut se lever, les larmes aux yeux, pour prévenir la police, elle s'agrippa à lui et il repris sa position initiale. Il attendit que sa sœur se soit calmée, puis alla jusqu'au téléphone. Il composa le numéro d'urgence et répondit aux questions qu'on lui posait:

\- A… Allô ?

\- Allô ?

\- Je… Je crois que… que ma… ma mère est… est m… morte. Angus fondit en larmes.

Une voix douce lui répondit:

\- Calme toi, petit. Tu t'appelle comment ?

\- An… Angus.

\- D'accord Angus. Tu as quel âge ?

\- 10 ans.

\- Tu es seul ?

L'enfant secoua la tête, avant de se rappeler qu'il était au téléphone et répondit:

\- N… Non. Ma sœur est avec moi.

\- D'accord. Nous allons envoyer quelqu'un sur place, mais il me faut votre adresse.

\- 1 325 prescott street, à Londres.

\- D'accord. Merci Angus. Tu peux raccrocher.

Il s'exécuta et se tourna vers sa sœur:

\- Quelqu'un va venir.

Thea sécha ses larmes et hocha la tête. Elle se réfugia alors dans les bras de son frère et tous deux attendirent.

Ce fut dans cette position que les trouva l'homme qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Les heures qui suivirent leur parurent se dérouler comme dans un épais brouillard. Lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience de leur environnement, ils se trouvaient dans une petite chambre comportant, en tout et pour tout, un bureau, une armoire et deux lits : un lit simple, visiblement déjà occupé, et un lit superposé.

Un adulte vint les voir et leur apprit qu'ils se trouvaient a l'orphelinat St Thomas, à Londres. On leur fit visiter les lieux. Ils rencontrèrent certains pensionnaires mais celui qui retint leur attention fut un certain Jacob Morrow. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns coiffés en brosse, des yeux marrons et un air de fauteur de troubles. A la fin de la visite, ils furent emmenés au self ou on les mit à côté de Jacob. Leur repas fut silencieux. Ils n'osaient rien dire et leur voisin semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ils regagnèrent leur chambre et eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient dans la même chambre que leur voisin de repas. Ils se couchèrent en silence, encore sous le choc des événements de la journée.

Une routine s'installa rapidement. Ils se levaient, déjeunaient, puis allaient à l'école. Pour le coup, ils avaient eu de la chance : l'orphelinat étant proche de leur lieu d'instruction, ils n'eurent donc pas besoin d'en changer.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent, jusqu'au jour où ils furent convoqués par la psychologue de l'orphelinat, une certaine Jennifer Mitchum.

Ils patientèrent des heures dans un couloir sombre. Ils ne virent pas la psychologue arriver derrière eux dans le couloir, pas plus qu'ils ne la sentirent leur planter à chacun une seringue dans un bras, ni ne se rendirent compte qu'ils sombraient dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, sans savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là, ils étaient dans des chambres séparées, mais identiques. Chacune ne comportait que des murs sombres, un lit et une petite table de nuit sur laquelle reposaient des vêtement : un t-shirt orange imprimé d'un logo représentant un angelot coiffé d'un casque militaire, un arc à la main et des munitions autour de la taille, assis sur un globe terrestre portant l'inscription CHERUB, un pantalon de treillis comme ceux des militaires, des sous vêtements et une paire de rangers flambants neuves.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir et virent, à travers une fenêtre, des jeunes qui pratiquaient différentes activités. Leur attention fut attirée par le fait qu'à part la couleur de leur T-shirt, leur tenue était identique à la leur.

Après avoir descendu un escalier, ils arrivèrent dans un parc, qu'ils traversèrent rapidement. Ils demandèrent plusieurs fois leur chemin mais obtinrent à chaque fois la même réponse - « Je ne dois pas parler aux oranges » - et on leur montrait du doigt l'endroit où ils devaient aller.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un grand bâtiment tout en pierres. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils arrivèrent devant un bureau, derrière lequel une jeune femme leur sourit. Angus, qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre qu'on leur disent toujours la même chose, implora:

\- S'il vous plaît, ne nous dites pas que vous ne devez pas « parler aux oranges ».

Ce à quoi son interlocutrice répondit:

\- Bonjour. Thea et Angus, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh… oui. Fut la réponse des jumeaux

\- Allez dans la salle d'attente, Mme Asker devrait bientôt vous recevoir »

Ils s'installèrent sur deux sièges et n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre avant qu'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années ne vienne les chercher. Ils la suivirent dans un bureau spacieux. Une fois qu'elle se fut assise, elle les invita à faire de même puis pris la parole :

\- Vous devez vous demander où vous êtes ?

Les deux enfants acquiesçèrent. La jeune femme reprit la parole:

\- Tout d'abord, bienvenue sur le Campus de CHERUB. Je m'appelle Zara Asker, je suis la directrice de cet établissement.

Thea intervint:

\- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais cet endroit à l'air génial !

L'adulte reprit la parole:

\- La particularité de cette organisation, c'est qu'elle n'emploie que des enfants. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Non

\- Parce que les enfants sont des enfants et donc, des espions insoupçonnables. Pour que vous compreniez plus facilement, je vais vous raconter ce que mon prédécesseur disait aux recrues : Imaginez qu'un homme frappe à la porte d'une vieille dame et dise « aidez moi, je suis blessé ». La dame appelle une ambulance, mais reste méfiante et n'ouvre pas. Maintenant, imaginez que cette même vieille dame trouve devant sa porte un enfant en larmes et désespéré qui lui dise « c'est mon père, on à eu un accident, il ne bouge plus, je vous en supplie, aidez moi ». Cette fois, la femme ouvre grand sa porte et le père de l'enfant l'assomme et lui dérobe toute ses économies. C'est la qu'intervient CHERUB. Notre but, c'est de prendre les criminels à leur propre piège. Nos missions ne vous seront confiée que si nous jugeons qu'elles ne peuvent être accomplies par un adulte.

Elle se leva et ajouta:

\- Maintenant, suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter le campus.

Ils la suivirent et elle les fit monter dans une petite voiture qui ressemblait à une voiture de golf. Elle profita de la visite pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'organisation et conclut par :

\- Si vous réussissez les tests d'aptitude, vous serez totalement libres d'accepter ou non notre proposition. De même que vous serez libre de quitter l'organisation à tout moment. Êtes vous prêts à passer à la suite ? leur demanda-t-elle

\- La suite ?

\- Tests d'aptitude et examen médical.

Ils hochèrent simultanément la tête.

\- Bien.

Ainsi, elle les conduisit au centre médical du campus. Un médecin Allemand aux cheveux grisonnants du nom de Kessler leur demanda de ne conserver que leurs sous vêtements, puis leur fit passer une radio complète et fit des prélèvements sanguins. Il leur assura que la biopsie était indolore et leur appliqua un tube pointu équipé d'un ressort qui leur préleva un minuscule fragment de muscle. Ils s'y plièrent sans rechigner.

\- Bien. Vous avez été très courageux. Ces fibres seront examinées au microscope et les résultats nous permettront d'adapter votre formation en fonction de la composition de votre organisme. Nous aurons une idée de vos capacités physiques et pourrons ainsi doser la difficulté.

Il les invita à pénétrer dans une salle comportant deux tapis roulants ainsi que divers appareils permettant de mesurer l'acuité visuelle, les réflexes et la coordination. Ils passèrent toute une batterie de tests et finirent par une demi heure de course, masques à oxygène sur le visage et des électrodes sur le corps. Les machines étaient programmées pour s'adapter au niveau d'épuisement des recrues. Le Dr Kessler exigea d'eux qu'ils repoussent les limites de la douleur et n'actionnent le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence qu'en cas d'évanouissement imminent. Les tapis roulants ralentirent progressivement, au grand soulagement des jumeaux. Ils étaient essoufflés et en sueur. Ils eurent ensuite un examen dentaire, qui leur permit de se reposer. Leurs dents étaient parfait état. Après cela, ils retrouvèrent Zara dans la salle d'attente.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Kessler apporta les résultats.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux en pleine forme et en parfaite santé.

Le médecin leur donna les résultats détaillés, puis Zara les emmena dans une salle de classe inoccupée du bâtiment principal afin de les soumettre à des tests d'évaluation scolaire. Pendant plus d'une heure et demi, ils firent des exercices en tout genre - mathématiques, anglais… -, répondirent à des questions de culture générale, passèrent des tests psychotechniques, puis eurent à faire une rédaction pour expliquer en quoi leurs qualités et défauts pourraient impacter leur travail en tant qu'agent. Le niveau était élevé, plus que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude et l'épuisement résultant des tests précédents n'aidait pas à leur concentration. Ensuite, Zara les ramena au réfectoire avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour étudier leurs copies.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé et le réfectoire était presque vide, si ce n'étaient quelques retardataires vêtus d'un t-shirt rouge. les jumeaux discutèrent des événements récents. Ils pensaient tous deux avoir réussi les tests écrits, mais ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien avant d'avoir les résultats.

Zara vint finalement les voir et les accompagna dans son bureau. Elle s'assit et les invita à faire de même. Ils obéirent, légèrement inquiets à l'idée que seul l'un d'eux soit accepté. Ils avaient déjà pris leur décision. S'il s'avérait que l'un des deux avait échoué, l'autre refuserait la place qui lui serait proposée. Ils n'eurent heureusement pas à attendre longtemps, car la directrice prit rapidement la parole.

\- Angus, Thea. Au vu des résultats de vos examens médicaux et de vos tests d'aptitude respectifs, je voudrais vous poser une question. Acceptez vous, oui où non, d'intégrer CHERUB ? Conclut-elle en souriant.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et répondirent d'une même voix enthousiasmée:

\- Oui !

La jeune femme s'absenta et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux t-shirt rouges emballés dans du plastique. Les jumeaux s'empressèrent de déchirer l'emballage et de remplacer leurs tee-shirt oranges par ceux que l'on venait de leur donner.

Zara repris ensuite la parole:

\- Bien. Maintenant, comme vous n'avez plus d'existence officielle, il va vous falloir de nouveaux noms, mais il vous faudra garder un minimum de cohérence. Vous êtes tous deux blonds et vous avez les yeux bleus. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir un nom d'origine arabe. Vous pouvez garder vos prénoms, mais vous devez changer de nom de famille.

Angus demanda:

\- On peut prendre le nom de nos grands parents ?

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, Zara hocha la tête et ajouta:

\- Vous pouvez. Mais c'est risqué, quelqu'un risquerait de vous reconnaître. En revanche, vous pouvez utiliser vos deuxièmes prénoms, si vous en avez.

\- Et moi Thomas.

\- Bien. Donc ce sera Hannah et Thomas. Et pour le nom de famille ?

Les jumeaux réfléchirent un moment puis Angus proposa:

\- Pourquoi pas Evans ?

\- Hannah et Thomas Evans. Ça vous va ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Thea ajouta :

\- Et on pourrait garder nos anciens prénoms comme deuxième prénoms.

Zara approuva et dit:

\- Donc ce sera Hannah Thea et Thomas Angus Evans.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et Zara conclut l'entretien par:

\- Bienvenue à CHERUB, Hannah et Thomas Evans.

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire éclatant. A la fin de cet entretien, Zara les emmena jusqu'au bâtiment junior et leur montra leur chambre, puis les laissa s'installer.

Avant de partir, elle ajouta:

\- La prochaine session du programme d'entraînement initial commence dans 3 semaines.

Puis elle quitta la chambre.


	2. Chapitre 2: Une centaine de journées

Chapitre 2: Une centaine de journées en enfer 

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que les jumeaux, désormais connus sous le patronyme de Hannah et Thomas Evans, étaient arrivés à CHERUB où ils s'étaient bien intégrés. Ils avaient revu Jacob Morrow, qui s'appelait en réalité Jake Parker.

Ce soir là, après avoir mangé, ils allèrent se coucher directement. Le programme d'entraînement commençait le lendemain et ils ne voulaient surtout pas prendre le risque d'un retard dès le premier jour. En effet, ils avaient rendez vous à 5h devant l'entrée du camp d'entraînement et tenaient à se coucher tôt. Ils mirent donc leur réveil à 4h et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent en traînant les pieds. Ils refusaient de l'admettre, mais ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée d'échouer. Au réveil, ils trouvèrent deux t-shirts bleu ciel portant les numéros 3 et 4, deux pantalons de treillis, ainsi que deux paires de rangers chacun : une paire neuve, l'autre usée. Et pareil pour les sous vêtements. Un exemplaire neuf, l'autre usé jusqu'à la corde. Ils choisirent les neufs, pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, ils voulaient faire bonne impression. Ensuite, ils se doutaient qu'ils devraient porter les mêmes vêtements tout le long du programme, alors autant se débrouiller pour qu'ils durent le plus longtemps possible.

À 4h45, ils quittèrent leur chambre et rejoignirent le lieu de rendez vous. À leur arrivée, quatre autres personnes attendaient déja. Les jumeaux étaient soulagés. Ils étaient, certes, les derniers, mais au moins ils n'étaient pas en retard. Les autres se présentèrent rapidement : Il y avait une fille, Nora , et trois garçons, Arthur, Spencer et Theo. Nora et Spencer Barnett étaient cousins, mais se ressemblaient tant que l'on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux. Ils avaient tous deux des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus foncés, presque bleus nuits et la peau foncée. Arthur Jones avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Theo Johnson avait quant à lui des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisettes. Nora et Spencer avaient les numéros 1 et 2. Arthur et Theo, les numéros 5 et 6.

Ils attendirent leur instructeur, qui arriva d'ailleurs peu après et prit la parole :

\- Je suis Mr Pike. Je serais votre instructeur pour les 100 prochains jours. Avant de vous laisser vous installer dans le dortoir, j'ai deux où trois choses à vous expliquer. Tout d'abord, sachez que vous n'aurez pas de congé, ni de week-end. Réveil à cinq heures quarante-cinq, douche froide pour tout le monde, habillement, puis parcours-combat.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, posa un regard tranchant sur les six recrues puis parcourut l'assemblée des yeux avant de reprendre :

\- Sept heures, petit déjeuner, suivi d'exercices physiques, poursuivit-il de son ton brusque et militaire. Neuf heures, début des cours. Au programme : techniques d'espionnage, langues étrangères, maniement d'armes et entraînement à la survie en milieu hostile. Quatorze heures, parcours-combat. Quinze heures, déjeuner. Seize heures, exercices physiques. Enfin, dix-huit heures : retour au dortoir, douche, chaude si vos performances ont été satisfaisantes. Vous en profiterez pour laver et suspendre vos vêtements, afin qu'ils soient secs le lendemain matin. Ensuite, vous cirerez vos rangers.

Le sourire qu'il arborait leur fit froid dans le dos, tant il était sadique.

\- Dix-neuf heures, dîner. De dix-neuf heures trente à vingt heures trente, travail scolaire individuel. Vingt heures quarante-cinq, brossage des dents, puis extinction des feux. Nous vous offrirons quelques excursions à l'extérieur du campus. Des stages de survie, pour vous changer les idées. Le dernier d'entre eux aura lieu en Malaisie, un pays très, très ensoleillé.

Il semblait prendre un plaisir presque malsain à les effrayer ainsi. Après une courte pause, il repris son effrayant discours:

\- À tous ceux qui, au cours de ce programme, trouveraient mes méthodes cruelles, je rappelle que les clôtures qui entourent ce camp d'entraînement ne sont pas là pour vous retenir, mais pour empêcher vos petits camarades restés à l'extérieur de vous donner un coup de main ou de vous faire passer de la nourriture en douce. Vous êtes libres de renoncer à tout moment, mais si vous voulez devenir un agent de CHERUB, il vous faudra recommencer le programme depuis le début. Même punition pour ceux qui auraient la mauvaise idée de se blesser et d'être immobilisés plus de trois jours.

Après cette petite mise au point, il les laissa s'installer. Une fois que ce fut fait, il leur tendit leur petit déjeuner : une petite boîte de céréales et une brique de jus de fruit pour chacun, puis les emmena jusqu'au parcours-combat. Nora et son cousin furent les premiers à partir, puis ce fut le tour des jumeaux.

Thomas, qui était plus rapide que sa soeur, l'aidait lorsqu'elle avait du mal à passer un obstacle, ou l'attendait si elle était derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent un peu après les cousins Barnett, mais bien avant Arthur et Theo. Ensuite, Pike les rassembla et leur fit faire des exercices en plein air : Abdominaux, tractions, pompes, flexions.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Thomas avait les bras en compote, ne sentait plus le froid ni la douleur et son uniforme n'était plus qu'une informe masse de boue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur et vit qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Il comprit alors que cette formation n'allait pas être de tout repos.

À neuf heure, ils eurent leur premier cours de langue. Ils durent en choisir deux, dont une n'utilisait pas l'alphabet latin. Thomas choisit Espagnol et Japonais tandis que sa sœur prit Espagnol et Russe. Nora, elle, opta pour Français et Chinois et son cousin Spencer, Italien et Coréen. Theo : Portugais et Arabe. Arthur : Espagnol et Grec.

La journée se poursuivit de la même façon : À quatorze heure, ils repartirent sur le parcours combat. À quinze heure, ils déjeunèrent d'une assiette de riz et d'un steak. De seize à dix-huit heures, ils firent des exercices physiques en pleine air. En fin de journée, ils étaient tous couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds, cheveux compris. Puis retour au dortoir, ils se douchèrent - ils eurent de l'eau chaude - et lavèrent leurs vêtement avant de cirer leurs rangers. Ils dînèrent et firent les quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient eu dans la journée.

Le lendemain, le programme fut le même à ceci près qu'ils eurent également un cours sur le maniement et l'entretien des armes. Au bout d'une semaine, les six recrues étaient couvertes de bosses, de plaies et d'hématomes en tous genres et avaient de la boue jusque dans les cheveux, à tel point que même la douche du soir ne suffisait plus pour en élever la totalité.

Un matin, trois semaines après le début du programme d'entraînement, Hannah se rendit compte qu'elle était cabossée de partout. Ses cheveux, tout comme ceux des autres recrues, étaient raides à cause de la boue.

Au matin du soixante treizième jours, il y eut cependant une nouveauté : les recrues trouvèrent le camp enneigé, ce qui n'empêcha bien sûr pas Mr Pike de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Ainsi, les enfants, malgré le froid et la neige, une fois prêts pour la journée, passèrent plus d'une heure sur le parcours-combat rendu glissant par la neige et le verglas. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent consacrés à différents exercices physiques en plein air.

Au moment de se rendre à leurs cours, ils étaient frigorifiés et pour la première fois de leur vie, les jumeaux furent heureux d'avoir cours. En début d'après-midi, après cinq longues heures passées dans des salles de classe chauffées, ils durent à nouveau affronter le froid extérieur et repartirent sur le parcours-combat. À quinze heure, retour au chaud pour déjeuner. Seize heure, direction le dojo pour une leçon de combat et d'art martial. Dix-huit heure, retour au dortoir et douche froide, Mr Pike ayant estimé qu'ils avaient été trop lents sur le parcours-combat. Ils lavèrent et étendirent leurs vêtements, puis cirèrent leurs rangers.

Autant dire qu'au moment du dîner, ils avaient l'impression de geler sur place. Après dîner, ils firent leurs devoirs et furent contents lorsque leur instructeur ordonna l'extinction des feux.

Trois jours plus tard, Arthur se fractura la jambe en glissant du parcours-combat et fut contraint à l'abandon. Theo, son binôme, se retrouva seul et dû affronter Mr Pike lors des situations qui nécessitaient un binôme. Il passa le plus clair de son temps à mordre la poussière et finit par abandonner deux semaines plus tard, découragé.

Les quelques semaines qui venaient de s'écouler avaient eu l'avantage de rapprocher les recrues. Ils n'étaient, certes, pas amis, n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire connaissance, mais une certaine solidarité était apparue entre eux. Aussi, furent-ils déçus de l'abandon de l'un d'entre eux.

Enfin, près de trois semaines plus tard, les cinq recrues restantes et leur instructeur montèrent dans un avion à destination de la Malaisie. Thomas passa une bonne partie du trajet à rattraper près de trois mois de sommeil en retard et le temps où il fut éveillé, il le passa à regarder un film avec sa sœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par une annonce :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons amorcer notre descente. Bienvenue en Malaisie, il est 17h et la température extérieure est de 38.

Lorsque l'avion se posa, la petite équipe descendit et les cinq enfants eurent une pensée pour Arthur, resté au campus. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis arrivèrent à leur hôtel.

Mr Pike s'adressa alors à eux:

\- Installez vous, vous aurez ensuite quartier libre jusqu'à 19h. Puis, rendez-vous au restaurant de l'hôtel. Les retardataires auront à faire a moi. Compris ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

Il donna à chaque binôme la clé de sa chambre et les plus jeunes partirent en prendre possession. Tout en s'installant, les jumeaux repensaient aux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Savoir que, dans quelques jours, ce programme ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir leur donnait la motivation pour en venir à bout.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés et douchés, ils retrouvèrent l'autre binôme dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les quatre pour discuter. À 19h, ils allèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel et attendirent Mr Pike qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il hocha la tête en les voyant tous présents. Après dîner, ils rejoignirent leurs chambres non sans avoir promis à Mr Pike qu'ils se coucheraient tôt. Ils devaient rejoindre leur premier point de largage par hélicoptère le lendemain et avaient rendez-vous à l'héliport à 7h pétantes. Ils mirent donc tous leur réveil à 6h et allèrent se coucher dès qu'ils furent dans leurs chambres.

Le lendemain, ils furent à l'heure au rendez vous. L'hélicoptère décolla à 7h10 précise et atteignit son premier point de largage vingt minutes plus tard. Nora et Spencer, les numéros 1 et 2, sautèrent. Puis, une demi heure plus tard, ce fut le tour des numéros 3 et 4, Hannah et Thomas.

Les jumeaux sautèrent en se tenant la main. Ils avaient jusqu'à 14h, soit 6h, pour parcourir la quinzaine de kilomètres qui les séparaient de leur premier objectif. Autrement dit, dans des conditions normales, une promenade de santé. Ils examinèrent le contenu de leur sac. Autant certains objets, comme un tube de crème solaire ou des pastilles pour purifier l'eau, leur seraient plus qu'utiles, autant ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de l'intégrale des œuvres de Shakespeare ou d'une raquette de tennis. Après un tri rapide, ils se mirent en marche.

La densité de la forêt ralentissait considérablement leur progression, mais ils avançaient tant bien que mal, en essayant de penser au T-Shirt gris qui les attendaient à l'issue du programme, dans deux jours. Ils longèrent une rivière pendant une bonne partie de la matinée.

Il était un peu plus de 13h lorsqu'enfin, après près de cinq heures de marche, ils atteignirent leur objectif: un vieux hangar abandonné. Lorsqu'ils en franchirent la porte, ils virent qu'il était vide : ils étaient les premiers. Ils y trouvèrent en revanche deux ordres de mission - un pour chacun -, l'un en japonais, l'autre en russe. Ils les déchiffrèrent tant bien que mal. Leur objectif suivant était situé à une cinquantaine de kilomètres et ils avaient jusqu'au lendemain, 7h, soit une quinzaine d'heures, pour l'atteindre.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire, ils se remirent immédiatement en route. Ils marchèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la nuit, mais durent continuer malgré la pénombre : s'ils voulaient atteindre leur objectif dans les temps, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils marchèrent ainsi toute la nuit, tentant d'ignorer leur état d'épuisement avancé et de lutter contre le sommeil. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, moins d'une heure avant la fin du temps imparti, ils ne purent que constater qu'ils étaient bons derniers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mr Pike les attendaient de pied ferme, les lèvres pincées. Il leur fit signe de laisser leur sacs dehors, à côté de ceux des autres, puis de rejoindre l'autre binôme. Ils retrouvèrent ainsi Nora et Spencer dans la petite cabane. L'homme leur expliqua que l'épreuve du lendemain serait la dernière et que leur réussite au programme dépendrait de cette ultime épreuve. Il refusa d'en dire plus, mais conclut en disant qu'exceptionnellement, ils auraient quartier libre pour la journée, à condition, bien sûr, de ne pas quitter le périmètre de la maisonnette et de ne pénétrer dans la forêt sous aucun prétexte.

Ils profitèrent de la journée pour se reposer et Mr Pike les envoya se coucher très tôt, dès qu'ils eurent finis de dîner. Il les réveilla aussi très tôt le lendemain matin et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Il les fit marcher jusqu'à une falaise d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut et donna enfin ses instructions :

\- L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est très simple. Il s'agira, pour une fois, d'une épreuve solo. Mes collègues avaient l'habitude de choisir une seule recrue à qui ils demandaient de récupérer un « colis » contenant tous les T-shirts. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi seul l'un d'entre vous devrait bosser pendant que les autres se tournent les pouces. Quatre T-shirts gris sont cachés à différents endroits sur cette falaise. Dit-il en souriant tranquillement.

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos, dont il sortit quatre cordes, puis reprit :

\- La falaise doit faire une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. Je vous déconseille donc très fortement de faire les idiots. Il va sans dire qu'une chute serait, si ce n'est mortelle, tout au moins très douloureuse et elle équivaudrait à un échec. Vous avez jusqu'à 9h, soit 4h, après quoi : vous aurez échoué. Une dernière petite chose : si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous a ne serait-ce qu'essayé de descendre sans son sac à dos - et croyez moi, je le saurais -, je ferais de son deuxième essai un enfer.

Il partit sitôt son discours fini, en leur laissant les cordes.

Les quatre jeunes recrues se réunirent pour essayer de s'organiser, puis chacun partit de son côté pour repérer la zone. Il apparut rapidement que les T-shirts étaient disposés de façon à être bien visibles et facilement repérables, mais qu'ils devraient y aller un par un : il n'y avait qu'un seul rocher qui semblait assez solide pour supporter leur poids. Ils décidèrent donc que les plus rapides iraient en premier.

Ce fut donc Thomas qui partit en premier, son sac sur le dos, une extrémité de sa corde autour de la taille l'autre attachée au rocher. Il descendit prudemment, déséquilibré par le poids que lui ajoutait son sac. Il regardait régulièrement quelle distance il lui restait. Puis, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il atteignit enfin la branche où était accroché le sac contenant son T-shirt. Il récupéra l'emballage plastique, qu'il glissa dans son sac, puis commença à remonter.

Le retour lui sembla beaucoup plus court et reposant que l'allée, sûrement parce qu'il avait dans son sac l'aboutissement de cents jours d'efforts. Une fois en haut, Spencer et les filles l'aidèrent à se hisser sur le bord, puis il se retourna et se laissa tomber sur le dos, les pieds à quelques centimètres à peine du bord de la falaise.

Tandis que sa sœur détachait sa corde, les cousins Barnett l'éloignèrent du danger que représentait la falaise. Pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, les trois autres préparèrent le terrain pour Spencer, le suivant à passer.

Le brun commença à descendre aussitôt qu'il se fut attaché et que les filles eurent noué sa corde au rocher. Sa descente fut plus longue, mais moins risquée que celle de son camarade. Son sac à dos, plus léger, ne le déséquilibrait pas, si bien qu'il fut, malgré une plus longue distance, aussi rapide que Thomas et arriva à destination sans encombre. Il commença son ascension sitôt l'emballage plastique dans son sac et remonta rapidement.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour se hisser sur le bord et alla aussitôt aider sa cousine à se préparer. Hannah et lui attachèrent la corde au rocher, puis il souhaita bonne chance à la seule personne qui, aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, avait toujours fait partie de sa vie.

Il eut un coup de stress lorsqu'elle glissa et faillit lâcher la falaise, mais ressentit un immense soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à se remettre d'aplomb. Heureusement pour lui et pour son cœur, le reste de l'épreuve se passa bien pour Nora et elle s'en tira sans dommage. Il l'aida à remonter et à se détacher.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Hannah. Thomas pria intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien pour sa sœur : il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être la seule à avoir échoué. Bon, bien sûr, Arthur et Théo avaient également échoué, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment aux yeux du jeune garçon, les deux autres n'étaient pas allés aussi loin qu'eux, après tout. Ainsi, pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut à sa sœur pour venir à bout de cette ultime épreuve, il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle réussisse.

Il sembla que sa prière fut entendue, car sa sœur n'eut aucune difficulté à descendre puis à remonter. Quand elle eut fini, tout en l'aidant à se détacher, il se demanda combien de temps ils avaient mis. Ne voulant pas prendre le moindre risque, ils repartirent dès qu'Hannah fut débarrassée de sa corde. Leur possible réussite sembla leur donner des ailes, car ils furent de retour à la cabane en un temps record.

Mr Pike les attendaient de pied ferme, les yeux rivés sur la montre qu'il avait au poignet. Montre qu'il, Thomas en était sûr, ne portait pas quand il les avaient laissés. Avaient-ils échoué ? Se demanda l'enfant. En entendant le bruit de leurs pas, l'instructeur leva les yeux de sa montre et les fixa tour à tour d'un regard implacable qui, d'après le jeune Evans, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Ils avaient échoué.

Ce fut pour cela que les mots que l'instructeur prononça ensuite le surprirent :

\- Eh bien… Eh bien… Vous aviez jusqu'à 9h, et il est…

Il regarda sa montre.

\- 8h ! S'exclama-t-il.

Les quatre jeunes enfants se regardèrent. Ils avaient du mal à croire à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient des agents, désormais !

Mr Pike leur dit, son sourire fier contrastant avec le ton et l'air froids qu'il arborait depuis des semaines :

\- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour les mettre ces T-shirts. Vous les avez bien mérités, je crois, conclut-il en souriant largement.

Les recrues, qui n'en n'étaient désormais plus, s'exécutèrent avec joie.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes dans une sorte de brouillard dont ils n'émergèrent qu'une fois dans l'avion qui les ramenaient en Angleterre. Le voyage en lui-même fut très calme, puisqu'ils ne firent que dormir. Mr Pike les réveilla au moment d'atterrir et ils descendirent, suivant leur instructeur jusqu'au parking de l'aéroport où, visiblement, un minibus les attendaient. Le trajet jusqu'au campus fut au moins aussi calme que celui en avion.

La première chose qu'ils firent en arrivant fut de déménager leurs affaires du bâtiment junior vers le bâtiment principal, dans les chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées. Les jumeaux étaient au 8ème étage et leurs chambres étaient voisines. Spacieuses, elles étaient composées d'une pièce principale comportant un lit double, un bureau équipé d'un ordinateur portable dernier cri et un coin cuisine avec un mini frigo. Il y avait également une salle de bain avec baignoire et douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. En somme, c'était plus proche du studio que de la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent enfin, plus tard dans la soirée, ils furent contents et soulagés d'en avoir fini avec le programme d'entraînement et surtout d'être allés au bout du premier coup.


End file.
